John's Adorkableness
by roxasandaxel4eves
Summary: Another roleplay I did on MSPARP this time with SMUT don't read if you don't like Enjoy


((This is a role play I did on MSPARP hope you like)) ((please ignore the lines in (()) please)) ((btw im EB and the other person was TG))

EB: hey dave

TG: john why are you a cat

EB: I was born like this...

TG: you were

TG: seriously i missed this the whole time

TG: holy fuck

TG: i need new shades

EB: "No you don't I just hid them very carefully...

TG: so you just brushed your hair or something so now i can see your ears

EB: Pretty much...*john's tail swished around a bit*

TG: but damn that is fucking adorable

EB: *blushes a bit* Th-thanks

TG: shit john

TG: stop being so cute will you

EB: *smiles at dave* sorry dave cant stop what i already am

TG: i mean it man

TG: youre blinding me with your cuteness over there

EB: *pouts a bit* b-but why?

TG: because youre damn adorable

TG: and its kinda weird

TG: cause youre my best friend and all

EB: *still pouting* but i dont wanna

TG: like i could just kiss that pout off your adorable face

EB: *blushes a bit* heheh uh...thanks...?

TG: no i mean it

TG: i may literally kiss you in about five seconds

EB: *puts on the most adorable face ever* you would would you?

TG: i thought you werent a homosexual john

EB: *quirks an eyebrow* you and I both know that i was lying, dave.

TG: yeah no shit

EB: *still has the adorable face on*

TG: fuck it, come a bit closer

EB: *scoots closer to dave*

TG: *leans in the rest of the way and kisses john, placing his hands on his hips*

EB: *leans into the kiss and starts purring a bit*

TG: *smirks slightly, licking a line across john's lower lip*

EB: *opens mouth and purrs more openly*

TG: *rubs small circles on his hips, exploring the inside of john's mouth with his tongue*

EB: *the purrs vibrate through the kiss as Dave explores his mouth*

TG: *pulls away after a little while, staring at johns face with a slight smile* fuck remind me why i never did that earlier

EB: because of my lame attempt at not being a homosexual...*john smirked a bit*

TG: mhmm *chuckles lightly and reaches a hand up to scratch behind his ears*

EB: *john purred and moaned slightly*

TG: you are literally the hottest thing i've ever seen

EB: *blushes dark red* th-thanks dave

TG: im being serious right now

EB: *Blushes a little darker and smiles at him* I know you are dave.

neko! ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.

neko! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: ((sorry i thought i sent something))

EB: ((i didnt get it))

TG: *smiles at him and kisses him again*

TG: ((i realized that after))

EB: *kisses back, purring a little in content*

EB: ((did u send somethin?))

TG: ((i'm sorry!))

TG: *pets at his ears at the same time, smiling slightly*

EB: *moans a bit into the kiss while purring at the same time*

TG: ((my sister's in here it's awkward))

EB: ((oh...ok))

TG: ((it's fine, i'm just putting my head in front of the screen))

EB: ((that cant be good for your eyes ))

TG: ((how so?))

EB: ((well depending on which way you have your head (cuz I dont know) you could kill your eyes from staring at the screen so close))

TG: ((just blocking it kind of))

EB: ((oh ok...))

TG: ((yep, so anyways))

TG: *keeps petting him, going again to lick at his lips*

EB: *john moans a little more, accompanied by the purring, as he opens his mouth for dave*

TG: *groans quietly, pulling john in a little closer, licking around his mouth*

EB: *scoots closer and moans a bit into the kiss as he licks around his mouth*

TG: *reaches his hand down a little further, squeezing his ass*

EB: *mewls a bit as dave squeezes his ass*

TG: *pulls away from the kiss and starts kissing a trail from his jawline down his neck*

EB: *john shudders in enjoyment as dave hits the sweet spot on his neck at the crook of his neck*

TG: how does that feel?

EB: i-it feels good *blushes a bit*

TG: *smirks and nibbles on the spot where he shuddered because of*

EB: *john moans a bit more as he nibbles on his sweet spot*

TG: *smiles, sucking at the skin*

EB: *john shuddered a bit more as dave gave him a hickey* a-ah

TG: do you like that? *chuckles and licks at the spot*

EB: *john moans a bit as he speaks* y-ah-yes!

TG: do you wanna go any further?

EB: y-yes...*john was starting to get an erection and didn't want to stop yet*

TG: *smiles slightly at him* maybe we should sit down.

EB: *john nodded, his ears flicking a bit*

TG: *chuckles lightly, leading him over to the couch, kissing him again somewhat gently*

EB: *john smiles when they sit*

TG: *slowly reaches his hands around, slipping them up his shirt, roaming the skin there*

EB: *john's breath hitched a bit as dave's cold hands touched his skin but loosened up after a sec when dave's hands warmed up*

TG: *smirks at him, gripping the edge of his shirt after a bit of that, lifting it up*

EB: *john lifted his arms, his shirt coming off*

TG: *smiles slightly, starting to kiss at his shoulder, leaving a trail of saliva as he licks down his chest*

EB: *john moans a bit at the feeling*

TG: *chuckles lightly, leaning back a bit to take his own shirt off* fuck john, just fuck

EB: *john smirks* oh really?

TG: yes really im getting a fucking boner just looking at you

EB: *john spreads his legs a bit to show the boner he already had* makes two of us i guess

TG: thank god im not alone *kisses him again, harshly now*

EB: *john moans a bit as dave kisses him harshly*

TG: *smirks, brushing his hands down johns back, stopping at the top of his pants* can i?

EB: *john nods and waits for him to*

TG: *moves his hands back around to the fron, unbuttoning them before pulling them down a bit, needing johns help to get them any further down*

EB: *john lifts up a bit to let the pants come off*

TG: *smiles at him, pulling them off the rest of the way, throwing them onto the floor*

EB: *john's boner was more clear now as he only had his boxers*

TG: lay back

EB: *john did as he was told and layed back on the couch*

TG: *crawls over him to a certain degree, before bringing his mouth down on john's clothed hard-on, looking up at his face the entire time*

TG: ((ello?))

EB: ((sorry wasnt paying attention

TG: ((it's fine))

EB: *John moaned out and bucked his hips a bit*

TG: mm, someones getting needy i see *chuckles lightly, licking over the cloth still*

EB: *john just replied with a moan as dave went back to treating him through his constricting boxers*

neko! ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

neko! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: does somebody like this? *smiles and finally pulls his boxers down enough to free him, licking it in all actuality now*

neko! ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

neko! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: ((you okay?))

EB: ((sorry my computer is being an ass))

TG: ((it's fine))

EB: *john moans out again and his hips buck involentarilly for him to take more in.*

TG: *chuckles breathily, holding his hips down now* cant be having me choke over you

EB: s-sorry *john tried to stifle a moan*

TG: hey, i wanna hear you *takes just the tip into his mouth, still looking up at johns face*

EB: *john couldn't hold the moan in*

TG: *smiles, going down further, trying to swirl his tongue around it as well*

EB: *john felt like he was gonna cum right then and there*

TG: *he pulls off for a bit* just warn me alright *goes back down, licking mostly*

EB: *john nodded and moaned once again*

TG: *smiles a little, taking slightly more into his mouth than he had before, just watching his face the entire time*

EB: *john moaned even more, he felt close.*

TG: *moans around it, sending the vibrations through his body*

EB: *john is sent over the edgewith that* d-dave im gonna...

TG: *he doesn't stop though, moaning again instead, watching his reactions*

EB: *john came in dave's mouth, screaming dave's name as he came off*

neko! ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

neko! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: *chuckles a bit, swallowing as much as he could, though some still dribbled down the side of his mouth* shit john you don't actually taste that bad

EB: *john blushed furiously as he panted*

TG: *smiles, wiping his mouth, using his other hand to brush a bit of hair out of johns face*

EB: *john smiles at dave, his ears flicking a bit*

TG: you know i've still got a problem myself

TG: any ideas

EB: *blushes* i could help you...

TG: oh really

EB: *john blushes a bit, he honestly didnt know how to but he didn't want dave to feel left out* y-yeah...i may need a little help though *john smirks at dave*

TG: *laughs slightly, john still looked so innocent* it'll be my pleasure

TG: literally

EB: *john smiles at dave and sits up, looking at dave*

TG: i'm waiting

TG: *smiles back, ever so slightly*

EB: *john blushes a bit before he slowly starts taking dave's pants off, looking up to dave every little while to make sure he was doing it right*

TG: *nods in approval, ruffling his hair slightly*

EB: *john smiles a bit before he takes dave's pants off and mimicked what dave did to him, licking the tip through the fabric*

TG: *gasps loudly, throwing his head back* shit...

EB: *smirks a bit as he continues to lick him, after a sec john quit licking long enough to blow on the wet area of dave's boxers, looking up at him to see his reaction*

TG: *he's breathing very heavily now, trying not to let any moans escape his throat*

EB: aww, why can't i hear you? you heard me... *john's voice had went from soft and nice to seductive and filled with lust as he treated dave the same way dave treated him*

TG: *nods, blushing a bit now* fine

EB: *john licked the wet fabric again, listening for dave's moan*

TG: *moans rather quietly, looking down at john's face again*

EB: i didnt quite hear that...*john smirks and blows on the fabric again*

TG: *moans again, smiling slightly*

EB: *smiles back and takes dave's boxers off at an achingly slow pace, watching dave*

TG: fuck john hurry up damnit

EB: *john smiles and pulls the boxers off, getting a good look at dave's erection.* patience my dear strider... *john smiles seductivly and licks the tip of dave's cock with his rough tounge.*

TG: *moans loudly, barely stopping himself from bucking his hips up*

EB: *john chuckles a bit before licking down dave's quivering member, determined to slowly get him off*

TG: john you fucking tease *he says between a mixture of pants and moans*

EB: *john chuckles some more before kissing the tip and taking him in his mouth, grazing his teeth over the tip gently, and licking up and down the area he had trapped in his warm mouth*

TG: *moans loudly, gasping slightly, fisting his hand into johnn's hair, already becoming embarrassingly close*

EB: *john smirks as he keeps working dave and licking in patterns across the top, but just as dave would get used to the pattern john wouls change it up a bit to keep him on edge*

TG: *he keeps moaning, to keep john happy, and also because FUCK that felt really good*

EB: *john smirks as he changes the pattern yet again and looks up at dave*

TG: *he's been watching john this whole time, the sight of him is what really gets him off about now*

EB: *john smirks and does what he can to keep dave moaning and groaning*

TG: john im...im getting...*moans loudly, panting quite profusely*

EB: *john didn't let dave go, intead he slowly started pumping dave as his mouth worked higher up at the tip*

TG: *groans loudly as he releases into john's mouth, smiling slightly at him*

EB: *john took what he could, some of it dripping out of his mouth as he sits up and smiles at dave* you taste pretty good dave. *john then wiped his mouth*

TG: *blushes brightly at that, smiling still though* where the hell did you get that from

EB: get what? *john was still smiling at dave*

TG: that *he says before pulling john in by the shoulders, and kissing him again*

EB: *john smiled in the kiss as he purred again*

TG: *chuckles lightly, murmuring a quiet "i love you" against his lips, silently hoping he wouldn't actually hear it*

EB: *john blushed a bright red when his ears caught what dave had said, john pulled back, smiling.* i love you too dave

TG: *smiles at him, leaning in again to kiss him*

EB: *kisses dave happily and his tail swishes around to mimic his emotion*

TG: *moves his hands down to johns hips, pulling him closer, easily feeling johns tail movement*

EB: *john wraps his arms around dave's neck and entwines his fingers in dave's hair*

turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *moans quietly, he's always loved the feeling of someone playing with his hair, and he just smiles a bit*

TG: ((Hello?))

EB: *john smiles a bit also and pressed his bare chest against dave's

EB: *sorry i thought i sent it*

TG: ((it's fine))

TG: *chuckles lightly, pulling from the kiss, holding john close to his chest now, in somewhat comfortable silence*

EB: *john purrs soundly as he cuddles with dave*

TG: youre still so adorable

EB: *john kisses dave's chest* i told you I cant stop being what i already am *john giggles a bit*

TG: i know what you are

TG: youre the most adorable little fucker in the world

EB: *john blushes furiously at the comment and looks at dave with a smile*

TG: *peck his nose* an adorable little fucker whom i wouldnt mind if he blowed me til i die

EB: *john smiles at dave again* hey dave...ya know that was my first time doing this... *john smiled, glad that he did it with dave*

TG: *smiles slightly* me too...

EB: didn't seem that way with your cool guy act...

TG: who else would itve been with

TG: my bro or something

TG: god, thats disgusting to even think about

EB: yes it is...*john frowns a bit*

TG: seriously john youre the only guy ive ever even liked

EB: *john smiled and blushed, john felt overjoyed as dave told him that he was the only one he loved* same here...

TG: *laughs quietly, ruffling his hair again*

EB: *john's ears flick a bit and john kisses dave on the cheek*

TG: *smiles, absentmindedly twirling his finger in the raven locks*

EB: *john just lays on dave with his arms around his neck, his fingers playing with dave's hair also.*

TG: youre fucking awesome, you know

EB: how so? *john looked at dave curiously*

TG: you just are

TG: plus its definitely because i love you

EB: *john smiled at dave* you're awesome too *john looked at the shades that john had given to him for his birthday.* hey dave...why do you hide your eyes?

TG: ...*he turns his head away, biting his lip glightly before speaking* ...they're just...a freak mutation

EB: well could i see your eyes? *john looked at dave with his bright blue eyes that were full of curiosity*

TG: *he keeps looking away, shaking his head*

EB: pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase? i wont tell anyone... *john looked at dave*

TG: i care more about you than anyone else

TG: i dont want you thinking im a freak too

EB: *john pouted* im a worse freak than you'll ever be dave...

TG: have you ever been called a...a demon, a vampire...by people you thought were your closest friends

EB: *john sat up, shaking his head*

TG: ...ill show them to you...if you really want to see them...

EB: *john sat there expectantly*

TG: ...do you want to see them

EB: *john nodded*

TG: *he brought his hand up to his face, slowly revealing his eyes*

EB: *john's eyes widened as he layed his eyes on dave's red ones, john was utterly speachless*

TG: *shifts his gaze away and sighs* you can leave if it makes you uncomfortable

EB: *john hugged dave* your eyes are pretty, dave... besides i dont wanna leave...*john smiled at dave*

TG: ...really?

EB: yes really... *john gives dave a quick kiss before smiling at him again* your eyes are beautiful...

TG: *smiles slightly at him* youre the first person who hasnt run away from me

EB: why would i run from you? i love you...besides your eyes just make me love you more...

TG: ...i love you too john

EB: *john smiled at dave and kissed him again*

TG: *kisses back, putting his arms back around him, pulling him in*

EB: *john lays on dave again and purrs into the kiss, his tail swishing happily*

TG: *smiles, scratching at the top of his head*

EB: *purrs lightly and his hands find themselves back in dave's hair.*

TG: *moans lightly, licking johns lips again*

EB: *john pulled back for a sec* are we trying to go for round two? *john smirked*

TG: mm maybe a little more this time *winks at him, laughing slightly*

EB: *john smiled at dave before kissing dave again*

TG: *kisses back somewhat harshly, letting himself lick john's lips once more*

EB: *john opens his mouth for dave, moaning a bit into it*

TG: *he smiles, loving to know he can make john sound like that as he slipped his tongue inside, lapping at everything he could*

EB: *john entwined his tounge with dave's as they kissed*

TG: *moans into his mouth, smiling slightly, and scratching his head again*

EB: *john moaned once again, feeling himself slowly get an erection all over again, but he didn't care, as long as he was with dave he would do it with him till he stopped breatheing*

TG: *he smirked, it was easy to feel john getting hard again now, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't getting one himself, too*

EB: *john pulled back from the kiss, panting as he moved ever so slightly to have being lightly kneed in his cock, making him moan.*

TG: ...john i want you to fuck me

EB: *john blushed hard* o-okay...*john seriously didn't know what to do when doing what dave wanted him to do, he hardly knew what he was doing when he got dave off.*

TG: i do't suppose the concept of fucking wouldnt be too far from your reach of mental capacity

TG: or is that assuming too much

EB: *john blushed with embarresment before setting his head on dave's chest*

TG: *chuckles lightly to himself* you know what, it would be my pleasure to flip it around then

TG: teach you a few things

EB: *john looked at dave with curiosity*

TG: *rolls his eyes slightly* you do know bros gay

TG: ...he likes to overshare a bit

EB: i could have figured he was... *john gave dave a toothy grin*

TG: so besides that fact, he has told me how to do this, after he founf out one day that i liked you

TG: dear god, though, that was a terrible day

EB: how so? was it a hands on experience or something?

TG: no! god no, he just wouldnt shut up about it

EB: oh...well why didn't you hand him a smuppet and push him in his room? *john chuckled a bit*

TG: okay thats even worse to think about

EB: *john laughed and hugged dave* sorry...

TG: mmm dont be

TG: now if we could just get the conversation over with

TG: i dont want to think of him during this

EB: *john smiled at dave before nodding* okay...

TG: *kisses him again*

EB: *kisses back*

TG: *replaces one hand on johns hip, the other in his hair, lightly scratching*

EB: *john moans a bit as he was scratched*

TG: *smirks, and adds his tongue in the exact moment john moaned, not asking for permission this time*

EB: *john didn't mind as dave searched his mouth again, moaning still as dave scratched him.*

TG: *moans quietly, pulling away for a bit and flipping their positions over and joining lips to lips again*

EB: *john was a little surprised when dave flipped him was fine with it either way as they started kissing again*

TG: *smiles slightly as he pulls away, kissing a light trail down his throat, and then chest, stopping for a few moments on each of his nipples*

EB: *john arched his back at the feeling on his chest and mewled a little when dave stopped on his nipples*

TG: *smiles up at him* relax, itll hurt less *he said as he went down further, wetting his fingers with saliva, before pressing one inside johns little hole*

EB: *john sreamed a bit in pain but tried his best to loosen up*

TG: please relax i know it hurts...*kisses his thighs, trying to distract him a bit*

EB: *john's sream of pain was reduced to a shuddered moan as dave kissed his thigh, john loosened up*

TG: itll stop soon, i promise *he pushed the finger deeper inside, curling it a bit until he found johns prostate*

EB: *when dave found john's prostate john moaned out loudy as he felt the pure enjoyment rush around inside him*

TG: *at one point, he'd added in another finger, joining the one before it* just relax john

EB: *john relaxed as best he could as dave cooed to him*

TG: *he tries to stretch his hole more, scissoring his fingers around, adding another one for extra room*

EB: *john was close to crying from the pain* d-dave...

TG: *looks up at his face and freezes, quickly moving back up and kisses him softly* john...im sorry, im so sorry, ill stop

EB: n-no j-just hurry up... *john didnt want to stop, and didn't want dave to feel bad over how much of a wuss john was*

TG: youre hurting john and its my fault...this was such a bad idea

EB: n-no i'm just being a wuss its not your fault...please continue...

TG: *nods, and kisses the corners of his eyes* i dont want you to feel like you have to do this for me

EB: *john nods and waits for dave to continue*

TG: *smiles softly, returning down to prep him just a bit more* john im going to take these out are you ready?

EB: *john nodded and braced himself a bit*

TG: *he slowly takes his hand out, looking up at john again* are you sure about this

EB: *john nods again*

TG: *he slicks himself up with their limited resources, placing himself at johns hole* really sure

EB: *john nods once again, bracing himself*

TG: *just barely puts the tip in, biting his lip to keep from moaning yet*

EB: *john paitently waits for dave to go further*

TG: you can...give me verbal cues...you know..

EB: you're fine...

TG: *pushes in further, slowly, until he's in all the way, watching johns face the entire time*

EB: *john only winces a little as dave pushes in, when dave was in all the way john took a minute to get situated before telling dave that he could move*

TG: *pulls out, not all the way, before pushing back in, repeating this proccess slowly, increasingly gaining speed as time went on*

EB: *john moans a bit as dave does so, especially when he finds his prostate again*

TG: *he smiles as he hits that spot inside him, hearing the louder moan when he did* there?

EB: *john nodded and moaned again as dave hit it again* a-ah th-there!

TG: *he continues angling his thrusts that way, letting out small moans and grunts as he does so*

EB: *john was in a world of ectatsy as dave kept hitting his prostate*

TG: *he watches his facial expressions, gripping johns length and pumping it in time with his thrusts, because he was getting dangerously close to releasing*

EB: *john was a moaning lump of joy as dave hit his prostate and pumped him at the same time, enjoying every second."

TG: im...really close john

EB: *with the pumping on his length john grew dangerously close too.* m-me too

TG: *lets out louder gasps and groans each time, still pumping his hand* fuck...

EB: *john moaned with each thrust and pump that dave distributed, john was really close to being pushed off the deep end* d-dave i-im gonna *john acame on both his and dave's stomachs"

TG: *he moans loudly, pulling out quickly before he climaxes as well, panting* me too, john, me too

EB: *john layed on the spot and panted*

TG: ...wow

EB: *john looked at dave with curiosity at his comment*

TG: just...wow, altogether

EB: *john sat up and hugged dave, pulling dave down with john as he layed on the cushoned area*

TG: *smiles, hugging him back* i love you, john

EB: *smiles back, snuggling into dave's chest* i love you too, dave

TG: and however hot this is, laying in our own genetic material, we should probably get cleaned up

EB: *john didn't want to move but he knew dave was right, so he sat up*

TG: towels or a shower?

EB: *john didn't like showers but he felt like he needed one* shower...

TG: you seem hesitant everything okay?

EB: *john nodded* yeah...

TG: you sure?

TG: just exhaustion?

EB: *john nodded again and stood heading to the bathroom*

TG: *stands up with him, smiling slightly as he follows him into the bathroom*

EB: *john turned on the shower and was hesitant to get in*

TG: what's wrong?

EB: nothing...*john said before he got in and yelped a bit from the water touching him*

TG: hey, it's okay, im right here

EB: *john nodded* it's just the cat in me...ya know...aqua-phobia...

TG: ill be right here with you, you dont have to worry

TG: *kisses his cheek* come on

EB: *john nodded and started to wash soaping himself up and shampooing his hair and his tail*

TG: *smiles at him, washing his hair for him a bit, making sure to get extra behind his ears*

EB: *purrs a bit at the feeling*

TG: *laughs quietly* how do you be so adorable

EB: genetics *john smiled*

TG: mm last i checked your dads not so adorable anymore

EB: *john frowned a bit* eww...gross

TG: see its weird talking about your father figures

EB: *dave nodded* yeah...it is.

TG: ((dave?))

EB: ((sorry wasnt paying attention))

EB: *john nodded* yeah...it is.

EB: ((i fixed it))

TG: *kisses him gently, with a slight smile*

EB: *kisses dave back before frowning/pouting* i can only take water for so long...

TG: right, sorry

TG: *steps out of the shower, motioning for his to as well, getting a towel ready*

EB: *john gets the rest of the soap and shampoo off his body before he turns the water off and walking over to dave*

TG: *kisses his forehead, wrapping the towel around his waist before getting one himself*

EB: *john smiled at dave and grabbed another towel before carefully drying his head and tail*

TG: *he smiles at john again* god i love you

EB: *john smiles at dave* i love you too.

TG: no, i was literally talking about god

TG: i think hes p cool

EB: *john pouts a bit* b-but i thought you loved me?

TG: *chuckles, and runs a hand through johns hair, ruffling it* i was just joking

TG: i love you and none but you, john

EB: *john smiles and hugs dave* i know...

TG: *hugs back, kinda tightly*

EB: *mewls a bit, feeling the air being squeezed outta him*

TG: oops, sorry *chuckles lightly, loosening his grip*

EB: *john smiles and hugs dave tightly back* it's okay

TG: okay, no i cant breathe

TG: now*

EB: *john smiled and let dave go* revenge...

TG: damn you *he pulled away from the hug ever so slightly, tilting johns head up before kissing him softly*

EB: *john purred into the kiss*

TG: *smirks, pulling away again* i'll gladly let you take revenge on me for that

EB: *john giggled a bit* i already did

TG: *kisses him again*

EB: *john gladly kisses him back*

TG: *smiles slightly, wrapping his arms back around johns waist*

EB: *kisses and purrs, happy to be with dave, his tail swishing around happily*

TG: i love you so much

EB: i love you too... *john smiled into dave's chest as he layed his head on dave's chest*

TG: *softly strokes his hair, smiling, silently feeling like he was definitely the luckiest guy in the world right about now*

EB: *john's ears flicked a bit and his tail continued to swish as he felt a cool air draft up from under his towel and makes john shiver*

TG: are you cold

EB: a little...

TG: lets get you some clothes

TG: unless you dont want any im fine with that *winks*

EB: *john blushes and kisses dave for a sec* i dont wanna upset you or anything but i would like to get at least something over my nether areas... *john smiled*

TG: *laughs quietly* im with you on that one

EB: *john smiles at dave*

TG: come on, lets go get you some clothes

TG: and me too im feeling clothy now

EB: *john nodded and followed dave*

TG: *opens up a few drawers in wherever the went hahah dont feel like specifying, and gets out two pairs of sweatpants*

EB: *john grabbed the pants and put them on after getting his boxers off the floor and putting them on, the pants leg too long for john's short legs so he ended up looking like he was wearing baggy pants.

TG: *laughs quietly, putting his own boxers and sweatpants on* youre just too cute all the time huh

EB: yeah...*smiles at dave*

TG: seriously how did you not have somebody already id bet everyone would be fawning over you

EB: well i went this long without anyone...you'd be surprised

TG: i mean i know its all cause i was completely gay for you im sure

EB: that and i didn't let anyone get too close...

TG: mhmm...

EB: kinda couldn't being part cat and all...

TG: but youre an dorable cat

TG: adorable*

EB: *john smiled* so ive been told

TG: one could even argue youre adorkable

EB: *pouts a bit* im not a dork...

TG: sure you arent *chuckles and picks him up bridal style*

EB: *blushes furiously at dave*

TG: mm what is it?

EB: im being carried like this *john blushed*

TG: yes, yes you are

TG: you know, i think i have a movie you might like

EB: *john perked up* really? what is it?

TG: i think it's national...something?

EB: national treasure?

TG: thats it

EB: ooh i love that movie! *john's eyes lit up as he spoke about the movie*

TG: *smiles, carrying him over to the couch* i know you do

EB: *john looks to the couch* shouldn't we clean the couch of our genetic material first?

TG: ...*there's an armchair, too*

EB: *john looks at dave and kisses dave's cheek*

TG: *smiles, setting him down again before going over to the TV, picking the DVD out and puts it in, taking the remote back to the chair*

EB: *john watches him as he does so*

TG: sorry, i don't have con air, it was a little too shitty for me

EB: oh well...national treasure is better anywaysn *john smiled at dave*

TG: *smiles, putting an arm around him as he pressed play to start it*

EB: *john lays in dave's lap, purring a bit as he watches the movie*

TG: *absentmindely strokes his back like...a cat, though he wasnt really all too into the movie*

EB: *john purrs and enjoys the movie eventually his stomach growled, john blushed a bit*

TG: hungry little kitty? *he laughs quietly*

EB: *john nods as he looks at dave with a blush* yeah.

TG: alright *picks up the remote and pauses it, picking him up again* i can make pancakes it you want

EB: ooh chocolate chip if possible *john smiled at dave*

TG: of course.

TG: *goes over to the kitchen, getting out a pan, and some generic, if hand mixed, pancake mix powder along with a bag of chocolate ships*

EB: yaaaay! *john cheered like a little kid at the thought of chocolate chip pancakes*

TG: *smiles at him, setting it all up, starting to make the pancakes*

EB: *john watches dave happily as he makes the pancakes*

TG: i swear you're just like a little kid sometimes

TG: *gives him a plate that has five pancakes on it* syrup?

EB: *grins happily at the plate* yes please...

TG: *chuckles, bringing out the little bottle of maple syrup* mind if i share some?

EB: *pouts a bit but nods* sure you can have some...

TG: wait, i almost forgot, do you want anything to drink?

EB: uh...sure...*john nods*

TG: i have aj

TG: and more aj

EB: *john chuckled* then ill have some aj

TG: *smiles a bit, getting him a little bottle of aj*

TG: hope you like aj

EB: *john nods* yeah

TG: *kisses his cheek* enjoy

EB: eeeee *john smiles before cutting a peice and eating the pancakes happily*

TG: *smiles, just watcing him*

EB: *john looked like he was a kid in a candy store as he happily ate the food, his tail swishing happily and his ears flicking in happiness* mmmm~

TG: *pets his hair, chuckling softly*

EB: *purrs a bit as he eats happily*

TG: you are definitely adorkable john

EB: *john playfully pouts* im not a dork...

TG: ohh yes you are

EB: no im not...

TG: *kisses his cheek* i think you are

TG: and dont you know a striders word is law

EB: *john pouts before he shoves a peice of pancake in his mouth carefully, smiling*

TG: *laughs at him slightly* very threatening

TG: for the pancakes at least

TG: theyre very scared of you now

TG: theyre all 'no please mr egbert'

EB: *john laughed and made a screaming sound as he ate some more pancakes

TG: you pancake murderer, sheesh

EB: *john laughed again and ate more pancakes*

TG: theyre all taking the dreaded plane flight yo your mouth

TG: to*

TG: and all the while theyre just begging

TG: dont eat meeee

EB: yeeeeeaaah...im a bad person...*john smiled*

TG: so terrible john

TG: i cant believe how in love with a killer i am

EB: *john chuckled* heheheh its okay

TG: youre just murdering these poor defenseless pancakes

TG: with no remorse at all

EB: oh ill feel remorse soon enough *john smirked*

TG: sureee

TG: *kisses his cheek anyways* now finish killing the hopes and dreams of the pancakes, my love

EB: *john smirked and ate the rest of the pancakes, kissing dave when he was done*

TG: *kisses back, happily, before carrying him bridal style back to the armchair*

EB: *john was getting used to being carried by dave*

TG: *sits back down the way they were before, playing the movie again*

EB: *john started purring again he layed in dave's lap.*

TG: *smiles at him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, paying a great deal more attention to him this time*

EB: *john smiled at dave and started playing with the strands of hair that were hanging down* heh your hair is soft...

TG: its just product probably...

EB: no i dont think so...*john smiled at dave*

TG: im prctically a girl when it comes to my hair

EB: makes two of us especially my tail... *john's tail then brushed under dave's chin.*

TG: *laughs a bit, smiling down still* okay that tickles

EB: oh really? *tickles dave's chin with his tail again*

TG: shit, stop it that seriously tickles

EB: *john grins and continues*

TG: god damnit *leans down and kisses him*

EB: *smirks a bit into the kiss but stops tickling him*

TG: *pets his ears now, chuckling s he pulled away* good boy

EB: *frowns* dont treat me like a dog

TG: im not

TG: i would never kiss a dog

EB: good *smiles at dave*

TG: and i think id go to prison if i fucked a dog, js

EB: *john nods* yeah probably thats abuse to you...

TG: animal cruelty or something

EB: no human abuse... *john smiles*

TG: *chuckles, smoothing down a bit of his hair that was sticking up*

EB: *john smiles and kisses dave's cheek, licking his cheek a bit*

TG: did you just lick me?

EB: maaaaaaayyybe... *john smiled*

TG: stop being so fucking adorable

EB: *john giggled* but why? *john giggled a bit more*

TG: because its just too damn adorable

TG: like shit egbert what do you in the morning take a few cute pills

TG: and then some more

EB: hehehe no just natural. *john smiled*

TG: and just sit there and be all fucking kawaii on yourself

EB: i can be more kawaii than i am now if i wanted to... *john smiled at dave again*

TG: i dont know how you don't explode already

EB: *shrugs* not ment to explode. just sit here being cute

TG: well you do a damn fine job of it

EB: and im not even trying *john smirks*

TG: i think i wanna see you try now

EB: really now?

TG: right now babe

EB: *john smiles before getting up and laying on the floor and rolling around a bit, with one of the cutest faces ever seen along with a mewl*

TG: fucking shit egbert

TG: i dont think ill be able to sleep at night without you anymore

EB: *john sat up and smiled with acomplishment*

TG: ill just be lying there and thinking 'damn johns kawaii ass fuck i wish he were here right now'

TG: and then ill just be insomniac without you

TG: but now in all seriousness how the fuck do you do that

EB: *john smiled and got back up into dave's lap before shrugging* i dont know, i just do it

TG: *pets him again, leaning down for another kiss*

EB: *john gladly kisses him back, tasting a little syrup as he does*

TG: *because who doesn't like syrup?*

TG: *softly pets his head, smiling a bit*

EB: *john purrs a bit as he wonders something* hey, where is your bro? and shouldn't we be worried about him?

TG: well, not really, hes either still at some party or fucking around with HIS boyfriend

EB: *john nodded* good

TG: but we probably should clean up the couch so he doesnt have a little surprise when he comes in

EB: *john smirks his prankster side showing*

TG: oh god john were not leaving that there

EB: *john frowns* why not? it would be the perfect prank

TG: well...we could just turn the cushions over

EB: *john smirked again*

TG: hell have no idea

EB: either way the couch will look clean

TG: *chuckles*

EB: *john just giggles, kissing dave on the cheek*

TG: *smiles and keeps him in place, kissing him on the lips instead*

EB: *kisses him back happily*

TG: now, lets just be on the safe side and turn it over

EB: *john nods and gets up so dave could*

TG: *smirks slightly, turning the middle cushion over before going back to sitting on the chair with john* now just don

TG: t say anything

EB: *john crosses his finger over his heart* yep

TG: *smiles and kisses him again, before the door just magically opened*

TG: *flipping magic i tell you*

TG: *not like there'd be someone there*

EB: *john jumped a bit*

TG: *turns his head to look at the doorway* hey bro

EB: *john looks at the door to see bro there* hello *john felt awkward now*

TG: *calmly strokes johns back, smiling only at him, whispering 'its okay' in his ear*

EB: *john nodded to dave, his tail swishing a bit and his ears flicking*

TG: *bro walked into the room, giving the two a quick once over, hiding his emotions behind a placid face, sitting on the couch*

TG: *THE COUCH*

EB: *john hid a smile in dave's shoulder*

TG: 8dave tried to keep his expression calm, barely containing his snort of laughter*

EB: *john does his best not to laugh as well*

TG: ((by the way, i guess bro's just like a free character, you can control him too if you want to))

EB: ((ok i got him handled then))

TG: so how was your day

EB: ((was that dave?))

TG: ((yep))

EB: ((ok sorry))

TG: ((i'd say like bro beforehand))

TG: ((otherwise it's dave))

EB: *bro looked at dave before saying* it was fine...whats been goin on with you two?

TG: *tries to hide a little smug smirk, as he reaches down and entwines his fingers with johns, looking at bro like that should explain everything, leaving out a few minor details, of course*

EB: *bro gave dave a thumbs up before tossing a smuppet at them* *john jumped away from the little puppet.*

TG: *dave glowers at him kicking the puppet away*

EB: *bro smirked and looked at the tv* what the fuck is this?

TG: *dave by the way, hd all but forgotten about the movie playing, laughing slightly as he just recalled it was on* national cave spelunking or something along those lines

EB: *john frowned at him* national treasure...

TG: *smiles and ruffles his hair a little* pretty sure he oes spelunking at some point

TG: goes8

TG: **

EB: *john sticks his tounge out at dave*

TG: *licks johns forehead*

EB: *blushes deep red* d-dave...

TG: my bad

EB: *smirks before licking dave's cheek*

TG: *that awkward moment when you're having a licking contest and your bro is sitting right there*

EB: *john smiled and kissed dave*

TG: *smiles slightly into the kiss, ruffling his hair a bit like he's made a habit out of now*

EB: *purrs a bit into the kiss*

TG: *dve's all but forgotten about bro being in the same room now*

EB: *bro cleared his throat* *john jumped a bit, his tail becoming staight and his shoulders frozen*

TG: *dave jumped in his seat a bit, blushing now* way to ruin a moment, bro

EB: *bro smirked* it's my job *john was still stiff*

TG: *he looked back at john, petting his shoulder comfortingly to get him to loosen up a bit, leaning in to whisper in his ear three little words of encouragement* i love you

EB: *john loosened up as he heard those three words, he then leaned in saying* i love you too dave...

TG: *smiles softly at him, john being the only on ethat could ever make him make that face

TG: *

EB: *john smiled at dave and kissed him.*

TG: *dave kisses him back, while a somewhat exasperated bro trider rolls his eyes behind triangle shades*

EB: *john hugged dave after a while and layed his head on dave's chest*

TG: *once again, bro cleared his throat, just to remind them, that yes, he was still there* *while daves throws a little decoration pillow at him*

EB: *john layed on dave's chest as he looks at the tv for a while*

TG: *absentmindedly plays with johns hair, leaning back and just daydreaming*

EB: *after a while john fell asleep into a cat nap, that wasnt very long at all*

TG: *he has to keep back the quiet chuckle he wants to let out when he sees john sleeping for a bit, insted he just kisses his forehead*

EB: *john wakes up about 20 minutes later* mmm...

TG: *dave slowly looks over at bro, wondering what he's doing before he realizes that he could be staring or sleeping and he'd have no damn clue*

TG: *so instead he woke john up with a nice kiss on the cheek8

TG: **

EB: *john woke and smiled at him with his tired eyes*

TG: *he smiled a bit and whispered* adorable

EB: *john kissed dave's chin, smileing.*

TG: *turns his head down and kisses johns mouth*

EB: *bro then cleared his throat to show that he was staring at them* *john felt weirded out*

TG: god damnit bro, just because he looks a little like your ex doesnt mean youre allowed to stare at us

EB: *john frowned a bit whispering into dave's ear* i dont like this...he's creeping me out...

TG: nod in quiet agreement with johns words, glaring at his bro*

TG: *nods*

EB: *john hid his face in dave's chest*

TG: *strokes his hair, whispering in his ear* we can always go to mr room if it makes you feel any better

EB: *john nods and looks* yeah...

TG: ((wor, i just realized i said mr room i meant my))

TG: ((wow**ican'ttype))

EB: ((its okay i knew what you ment ))

TG: *stands up, holding johns hand and goes over to his own room, closing the door, sighing once he got inside*

EB: *john sighed too and hugged dave*

TG: *hugs him back, and kises his cheek gently*

EB: *john mewls a bit in happiness* thanks...

TG: i dont want you to be in positions you find yourself uncomfortable in

EB: *john smiles at dave*

((I hope you enjoyied this little rp I did))


End file.
